Happy birthday, Honda
by Insomniaandinfomercials
Summary: Shaya, Mokuba, and Katsuya decide to make Honda a birthday present, little known to Seto, but as it turns out, Katsuya becomes the birthday present! What will Seto think about all of this? One-shot. Rated T for language. OH NO CONTAINS PUPPYSHIPPING! :OO


**No Idea where this came from, but I'm having a pretty rough day today so I guess I'm cheering myself up. Language warning.**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Yu-gi-oh!, Dang it.**

Another sharp scream from downstairs interrupted Seto's train of thought. What the hell was going on down there?

"Puppy?" Seto yelled, no response. A loud thump was heard followed by another yell.

"Shaya?" Seto yelled, again with no response. Seto was getting angry, but he decided to continue typing with the noise surrounding him.

Another _loud_ scream was Seto's last straw. He stood up and marched downstairs.

"Your gonna pay for dat' one!" Katsuya yelled and ran after Shaya with a roll of duct tape. Shaya had the staple gun in her hand.

"Not if you want one of _these_ in your forehead!" Shaya yelled.

"The _hell_ is going on?" Seto yelled. The two stopped and looked up at Seto.

"Oh, hey Set." Shaya said and glared at Katsuya. "We were just wrapping presents for Honda's birthday tomorrow. Right, Katsuya?" Katsuya nodded.

"Where's.." But Seto's question was soon answered when he spotted Mokuba taped on the wall.

"Help me!" Was what Seto thought he heard Mokuba yell, but his mouth was covered in tape so it could've been anything. Seto took Mokuba by the shoulders and ripped him from the wall.

"Ow!" Mokuba yelled and hit the floor. Seto huffed.

"Okay, I need an explanation for _why_ I'm not able to do my work in peace, why Mokuba was taped on the wall, and why the _fuck_ there is staples in my couch." Seto said. Katsuya grinned.

"Jeez, Seto, live a little." Katsuya said and pulled out a piece of tape.

"NOT gonna happen." Shaya said and jumped over the counter. Seto flinched. Shaya picked up the wrapping paper.

"I think I have a better idea for Honda's birthday present." Shaya said and grinned at Katsuya.

"N-n-n-no." Katsuya stuttered and before Seto knew it Katsuya was jumping in his arms.

"Oh look! A bonus present!" Shaya said and walked towards Seto.

"You wrap that around me and I'll make sure your out of this house by tomorrow morning." Seto said and dropped Katsuya, who gave a yelp.

"PMSing much?" Shaya asked and sat on Katsuya.

"Ow! Get off me! Seto tell her to get off of me!" Katsuya whined. Seto smirked.

"I actually think you would look quite good in wrapping paper, puppy." Seto said. Shaya smiled and looked down at Katsuya. Katsuya's eyes grew wide.

"No no no no no!" Katsuya yelled and started kicking. Mokuba promptly sat on Katsuya's legs.

"Hm, Mokuba you help me wrap. Seto, I take it you would have no problem pinning him down for me?" Shaya asked and grinned.

"No problem." Seto said and Shaya and him quickly switched places, making sure Katsuya didn't escape.

There was a knock on the door a few minutes later.

"Honda!" Shaya yelled and quickly put a bow on Katsuya's head. Shaya stood back and looked at her work. Seto stood up and looked at the helpless Katsuya laying on the ground covered from head to toe in wrapping paper.

"Get me out of her!" Katsuya yelled and started squirming around. Shaya, Seto, and Mokuba all laughed. Shaya went and got the door.

"Honda! Happy almost-birthday! We got you an early present!" Shaya said ecstatically and let Honda in.

Honda fell over laughing when he saw Katsuya.

"We got this just for you." Seto said and smiled. Honda smirked.

"You know, since Katsuya's mine now, that means he's not yours, and I'm free to do whatever I want with him, Seto." Honda said, knowing that would set him off.

"I'm not a freakin' cow! And Honda..." Katsuya thought for a second. "On second thought, you can have me." Seto glared. Honda tried to hold back his laughter and keep a serious expression.

"This is _not_ going to fly, I take it?" Shaya asked.

"No, this will not fly, at all." Mokuba agreed.

Honda quickly picked up Katsuya over his shoulder, receiving a scream from him, and bolted out the door. Seto quickly followed.

"Come back here with _my_ puppy!" Seto yelled. Mokuba and Shaya laughed.

"I think we got a lot of progress done today, you think?" Shaya asked. Mokuba nodded.

"Now that we got Seto out of here, we can work on _re-organizing_ his closet." Mokuba said and held up a can of spray paint, chuckling evilly. Shaya nodded.

"You are definitely my cousin." Shaya said and gave Mokuba a hi-five.


End file.
